<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>patches by crowcinthus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634982">patches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowcinthus/pseuds/crowcinthus'>crowcinthus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, I can only write fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, but like, even more so than before, imagine knowing how to properly write kokichi, you can feel my soft heart yearning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowcinthus/pseuds/crowcinthus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi and Shuichi get a cat, the only issue is what they're going to name it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>patches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a very soft and fluffy domestic saiouma thing i thought up after browsing prompts<br/>i haven't been too motivated to write a long-ass thing lately but we'll see if that changes hnndhgs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi and Kokichi sat on their couch next to each other, both staring down at the small kitten, who was playing with a leaf from a plant on the coffee table. </p><p>Kokichi broke the silence. “What about Lily?”</p><p>“Lilies are toxic to cats,” Shuichi said softly.</p><p>“Damn,” Kokichi slumped against the soft cushions of the couch. The kitten focused her attention on the frayed hem of his ripped jeans, causing Kokichi to gently move his leg and pick her up. She mewed softly and curled up in his lap. “Oh my god she’s adorable,” he said, lovestruck. </p><p>The setting sun through the glass door to the balcony, casting Kokichi and Shuichi’s apartment in a warm, hazy, dream-like glow. Shuichi smiled lightly, drawing his gaze to his boyfriend and their new cat. “Athena?” he suggested, scratching her behind her ear, plush gray fur brushing against his skin. </p><p>Kokichi scoffed as he lightly tapped the cat on the nose. “You’re just a nerd. But you’re my nerd,” he reached over to plant a small kiss on Shuichi’s forehead before going back to his playful teasing of the small, fluffy kitten.</p><p>A few minutes passed and Kokichi turned on music out of boredom, his usual pick of the most chaotic playlist known to man, filled with indie pop, songs you would hear in a grocery store about a really hot girl at a club, Vocaloid, and one death metal song that never fails to make Shuichi jump out of his skin. </p><p>He went back to sitting cross-legged on the couch, the cat now in Shuichi's lap, choosing to play with one of the many rings on his hands. "Dice," Kokichi said absent-mindedly. </p><p>"We are not naming a cat after your old gang.”</p><p>“You’re no fun, Shumai,” Kokichi leaned his head back and closed his eyes, tapping his right index finger against his thigh to the rhythm of the music. </p><p>The light fragrant smell from the plants in the room serenaded Kokichi as he came to a conclusion. </p><p>“How about Patches?”</p><p>“Oh!” Shuichi brought his hand down from its place dangling above the cat. “I like that. It’s cute,” he smiled.</p><p>Kokichi snatched the cat, now named Patches from Shuichi’s lap as gently as he could and raised the kitten in the air like a small child. He giggled a little before setting Patches down in his lap, the music combined with the warmth from Patches and the comfort from Shuichi was soporific, relaxing the tired Kokichi until he eventually drifted to sleep as the sun dipped below the horizon. Shuichi got up and retrieved a blanket from their room, laying it on his petite body. Patches sniffed the fabric tentatively before sitting in Kokichi’s lap, also drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>